Multiverse Reborn: Arrow
by Lauriverfanboy1
Summary: Part one of Multiverse Reborn saga. My name is Oliver Queen. After failing to stop a crisis unlike anything else I have ever faced before, I have awoken in a new multiverse 8 years in the past and I have been given the chance keep history from repeating itself and save the lives of those I failed before. I am the Green Arrow. Lauriver pairing as usual.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note: In this version, Oliver did not die on earth 38 and there are only 5 paragons, hope, destiny, love, courage and honor and they are Kara, Sara, Barry, Kate and Oliver respectively and the anti-monitor did not send Lyla in his place, but actually came and faced them himself.**

* * *

The last thing Oliver remembered before the flash of light was him, Barry, Kara, Kate and Sara attacking the Anti-Monitor on board the alternate Waverider. The five of them had him dead to rights and then there was a huge wave of light and now Oliver found himself back in Novu's realm.

"What the hell is going on? How did I get here?" Oliver asked.

"Welcome back Mr. Queen." Mar Novu said, causing Oliver to turn to face him.

"What happened? The last thing I remember is attacking the Anti-monitor, then, the next thing I know is that I'm here." Oliver said.

"You both failed and succeeded." Novu said.

"What are you talking about?" Oliver asked.

"When you and the other paragons attacked my opposite, he was distracted enough for me to reabsorb all of my power and all of his from him. However, doing so triggered the final antimatter wave that destroyed earth one and the rest of the multiverse." Novu said.

"What?" Oliver demanded.

"Let me finish." Novu said and Oliver nodded.

"While the multiverse may have been destroyed, using my restored powers and the powers I took from the anti-monitor, I was able to create a positive wave that replicated the process that created the multiverse to begin with and created a new one. However before doing so, I managed to pull you and the other four paragons into my realm." Novu said.

"Why wasn't it wiped out?" Oliver asked.

"My domain exists outside the multiverse and therefore was not targeted by Mobius's antimatter cannon. Anyways, I brought you five here to recover while I created a new multiverse." Novu said.

"So, what happens now?" Oliver asked.

"Now, that the new multiverse has finished evolving to the point it was at when the age of heroes began, I can send you and the other paragons into it to ensure that this one does not fall." Novu said.

"Meaning what?" Oliver asked.

"What I mean is that I can send you to take the place of your counterpart on the new Earth One and I can also give you his memories." Novu said.

"Why, won't the timelines be the same?" Oliver asked.

"Not exactly. A new earth means different outcomes. It is not the same as your old one. Especially since Supergirl and Superman exist on it." Novu said.

"Are there any significant changes I need to know about?" Oliver asked, wondering if it was possible.

"You did not take Sara Lance on the Queen's Gambit with you. In fact, you were much more faithful to Laurel Lance in this new reality. I cannot tell you much more, but you will not have to worry about the Lance family hating you. In fact, I believe Laurel will be waiting for you to come home." Novu said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"To preserve the timeline, I'm sending you back to the day the age of heroes truly began. The day you returned home from Lian Yu." Novu said and Oliver nodded.

"How will Sara's timeline be affected if she wasn't on the Gambit." Oliver asked.

"You will find out soon enough when you meet Ms. Lance in this new reality. I will send her along when she wakes up." Novu said and for the first time, Oliver notices Barry, Kara, Kate and Sara, all unconscious and suspended in the air.

"Will I have my old memories along with the new ones?" Oliver asked.

"Of course. Consider this your reward Oliver. You have a second chance to correct your mistakes and save those you lost before. I recommend you do not blow it." Novu said.

"I'll do my best. Thank you." Oliver said and Novu nodded.

"Are you ready now Mr. Queen?" Novu asked.

"I am." Oliver agreed as Novu waved his hand and suddenly, Oliver felt his brain pounding as he felt a lifetime's worth of new memories enter it and integrate in with his old ones and the world went dark around him as he entered his new life.


	2. Chapter 2

When Oliver woke up, he found himself in a hospital bed. When he got his bearings, he realized that he was back in a hospital room at Starling General.

He looked out at the skyline of Star city and noticed how much better the city looked. The thing that really stood out to him was the fact that Queen Consolidated still existed. And if he did things right, it still would.

However, any other thoughts left his mind when he heard a familiar voice from behind him.

"Oliver." Moira Queen asked as Oliver turned to face her.

"Hi mom." Oliver said with a tearful smile as he hugged her tightly, remembering how it felt when he'd lost not only her, but her earth two doppelganger to. But the fact that he was holding his real mom, made him even more tearful and swore that he'd kill Slade before allowing him to kill his mother again. He would not lose anyone again. He was already mentally adding several names to the list. Malcolm Merlyn, Adrian Chase, Ricardo Diaz, Dante, and most importantly, Damien Darhk. Oliver was going to put Darhk in the ground the moment he was dumb enough to try to enter his city. And he knew that Sara would be more than willing to help him with that, if she didn't try to beat him to it.

Moira just cried into his chest tears of joy that her son was alive. Her boy was home.

* * *

Oliver smiled when the car pulled up to the Queen Mansion.

"I'll take that." Oliver said as he grabbed the chest with chinese writing on it before the chauffeur could.

"Your room is exactly the way you left it. I never had the heart to change anything." Moira said with a smile as she showed Oliver into the mansion.

"It feels so weird to be back here again. I never thought I would." Oliver said as Walter approached them.

"Oliver, so good to see you chap." Walter said and Oliver smiled at the sight of Walter and his mother still being married. He honestly thought that Walter was a much better husband for his mother than his father was.

"Walter. I trust you've been minding your manners around my mother?" Oliver asked with a smile.

"How did you?" Moira asked, only to have Oliver point to wedding picture in the foyer.

"Oliver, we thought that?" Moira began.

"Mom, it's fine, dad would've wanted you to move on and so did I. I'm glad you found happiness with someone else. But Walter, if you hurt my mother, well, what I went through on Lian Yu will seem like nothing." Oliver said and Walter looked at him wearily before Oliver just smiled.

"Relax. I'm just making up for all the opportunities I missed to threaten you before." Oliver said and both Moira and Walter sighed in relief.

"I promise I will mind my manners and Thea gave me quite lecture when she found out." Walter assured him.

"Speaking of?" Oliver asked, right as Thea came rushing down the stairs and hugged him.

"I knew it. I knew you were still alive." Thea said happily as she cried tears of joy into her brother's chest.

"Hey sis." Oliver said with a smile.

"I missed you so much." Thea said as Oliver rubbed her back.

"You were with me the whole time." Oliver said as kissed her forehead and looked down at her and he could help but notice how different she looked from the last time he saw her. So young and carefree, not haunted by everything that was coming and if he did his job right, it never would. He would not allow his sister to become haunted by the things he knew she would be forced to do

Moira and Walter smiled as they watched the reunion when there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Oliver asked.

"I have my suspicions." Moira said with a smile as she went to open the door and she smiled when she saw her suspicions were correct and Thea smiled as she let go of her brother.

"Hello Laurel." Moira said with a smile as she showed the woman she now once again hoped would be her daughter-in-law one day, into the mansion.

"Hi Moira." Laurel said as Oliver lost his breath at the sight of her alive again.

"Laurel." Oliver said, not sure what to say.

"Hi Ollie." Laurel said with a smile as she walked right up to Oliver and kissed him passionately and Oliver had to say, this was the best kiss he'd had in years.


	3. Chapter 3

When Oliver and Laurel broke apart, Laurel smiled at him tearfully.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Laurel said as she cupped his face with her hands.

"I never lost hope that one day I'd see you again." Oliver told her and Laurel smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you feel like that, because there's something I need to talk to you about." Laurel said and Oliver noticed how nervous she'd gotten and then he noticed the way his mother, Walter and Thea were looking at each other and he was beginning to have his suspicions.

"Yeah sure." Oliver said as he let Laurel lead him into a sideroom.

"So, what is it?" Oliver asked her.

"Ollie, I'm not sure if you remember this, but before you left on that boat ride, we were both at one of Tommy's ridiculous parties and we both got drunk?" Laurel asked.

"Vaguely." Oliver said, though his suspicions were practically confirmed.

"Well, I think you can at least guess what happened after the party." Laurel said.

"So, I think I know what you're going to tell me." Oliver said and Laurel nodded.

"Yeah, I got pregnant with your baby." Laurel said, nervously.

"So, do I have a son or a daughter?" Oliver asked, taking her aback.

"A son. His name is William." Laurel said.

"Where is he?" Oliver asked.

"With my dad. I wasn't sure how you'd react after coming home to find out you're a father." Laurel said.

"I'd be insulted, but considering how old me used to be, I can understand that." Oliver said.

"So, how do you feel now?" Laurel asked nervously.

"Guilty that I missed the first 5 years of my son's life and that you had to raise him by yourself." Oliver said, though he was actually relieved that he had a real chance to be a father to his son in this new multiverse and he wasn't going to waste it.

"Really?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah really. Laurel, I want to be a part of my kid's life." Oliver said.

"That's a relief. Because I was going to get my dad to arrest you if you tried to skip town." Laurel said.

"I'm not that guy anymore. I've had 5 years to think about my life and what I would do with it if I ever did manage to get home to you." Oliver said.

"And?" Laurel asked.

"I always pictured coming home and starting a family with you. It seems like those plans just got accelerated a bit." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Good answer." Laurel said as she kissed him.

"So, when do I get to meet him?" Oliver asked and Laurel smiled.

"Tomorrow. Today and tonight, you're all mine." Laurel said.

"I like the sound of that." Oliver said as they kissed again, only to have to break apart when they heard Moira cough to get their attention.

"I'm glad to see that Oliver's taking the news that he's a father well." Moira said.

"Yeah mom. I'm actually looking forward to being a father." Oliver said.

"Good, now, it's time for dinner. I've had Raisa prepare all your favorites." Moira said.

"Great, I haven't had a decent meal in five years." Oliver said.

"I know. Come on." Moira said with a smile, clearly happy that she not only had her son back, but there was a very good chance that she'd be able to call Laurel her daughter-in-law soon.

* * *

When they returned to the foyer, Oliver smiled at the sight of Tommy Merlyn now waiting for them.

"What did I tell you man, yachts suck." Tommy said with a wide smile as Oliver walked up and hugged him.

"Tommy Merlyn." Oliver said with a laugh.

"I knew you were too stubborn to be dead." Tommy said as everyone else smiled at the reunion.

"Okay, it's time for dinner." Moira said as she moved this reunion into the dining room.

* * *

"Okay so, what did you miss over the past five years. ? Super Bowl winners: Giants, Steelers, Saints, Packers, Giants again. A black president, that's new. Oh, and Lost. They were all dead." Tommy said as they all sat down at dinner, Laurel sitting on Oliver's left and Thea was sitting to his right.

"What was it like there?" Thea asked.

"Thea." Moira scolded.

"No mom, it's fine and to answer your question Thea, it was cold." Oliver said simply.

"Well, you never have to go through that again. I'm so glad you're home." Laurel said as she rubbed his shoulders.

"Is there anything else I should know about?" Oliver asked.

"Well, over the past year, it seems like Star City has developed a bit of a vigilante problem." Moira said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"I mean about a year ago, a mysterious woman in black began running around the Glades, beating the crap out of criminals and about 6 months, a small archer in red started working with her. Criminals looking to undermine the hardworking police officers of this city." Moira said.

"They're actually getting stuff done in the Glades. Crime has gone down exponentially since the vigilantes became active." Thea said before noticing Laurel shooting her a look that read calm down.

However, what they didn't know was that Oliver had caught the look and thought that this would actually make things easier for him.

"Laurel, Thea, can I talk to you guys in private after dinner?" Oliver asked and both girls nodded, wondering if Oliver was somehow onto them.


	4. Chapter 4

After dinner, Oliver pulled his girlfriend and sister into his room.

"So, is there something that you guys want to tell me about how you reacted when these new vigilantes were mentioned?" Oliver asked.

"No." Thea said.

"Really. So, it wouldn't mean anything to me if I told you that I was planning to becoming a vigilante when I got home." Oliver said.

"Wait, what?" Laurel asked.

"Star City is falling apart. The police aren't enough because only a few of them aren't corrupt. I've spent the past five years turning myself into a weapon to use to fight the corruption of our city." Oliver said.

"You're serious about becoming a vigilante?" Thea asked.

"Completely." Oliver said.

"Then yeah, I'm the archer in red." Thea said.

"And I'm guessing that makes you the woman in black?" Oliver asked Laurel, who sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. We haven't exactly gotten off to a good start though. I swear the reason most people don't trust us is because they think that we make problems worse than they were when we arrived." Laurel said.

"Really, and is there any basis to that claim? Oliver asked.

"Not at all." Thea said.

"Thea, we show up, try and beat the crap out of people." Laurel said.

"And they get arrested." Thea said.

"And let me guess, they get released on counts of being brutalized." Oliver said.

"Yeah pretty much." Laurel admitted.

"It sounds like while you guys have good intentions, but you lack the structure or training to be effective." Oliver said.

"Really, that's kind of judgemental." Thea said.

"Am I wrong?" Oliver asked.

"Not quite. I mean we're operating out of my apartment." Laurel said.

"Wait, does William know about this?" Oliver asked.

"He knows that his mother and aunt are trying to make this city safer." Laurel said.

"Why would you want to do this anyways? You spent your life believing that the law is sacred. So what changed." Oliver asked.

"I became a mother and I realized that while thanks to the help your mother's been giving me financially that I can afford to keep William safe, the rest of the city can't and the police, they aren't enough and neither is me just being a lawyer. There are too many corrupt individuals embedded in the system for it to work the way it's supposed to and I wanted to change that. I could argue in a courtroom all day, but in the end it wouldn't change a thing. I want to save Star City and if that means going outside the law, then so be it." Laurel said.

"And you?" Oliver asked as his sister.

"After you and dad went down on the Gambit, I fell into a downward spiral. I partied, I drank, I even did drugs. I was drowning and I didn't see a way out. Then Laurel came in and she refused to let me push her away and actually got mom and Walter to agree to make me move in with her and William. She saved me. I got clean and I want to make sure that other girls don't make the same mistakes I did." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"You both want to save this city, I get that, so do I. But you can't do that if you're only making things worse." Oliver said.

"What and you think you can help us?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, I do. And if you'll give me a chance, I'll prove it." Oliver said.

"Wait, wouldn't you need a suit?" Laurel asked.

"I have one, but I think I know a guy who can provide all three of us with better suits." Oliver said.

"Wait, where did you get a suit?" Thea asked.

"Yeah, I doubt there was a seamstress on the island." Laurel said and Oliver sighed, since he'd known that he'd have to tell them eventually.

"I wasn't on the island the entire time." Oliver said.

"Wait, what?" Thea asked.

"My third year away I spent in Hong Kong being forcibly employed by a morally corrupt organization called Argus and if I told anyone I was alive, they'd be killed." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked.

"It's a long story. And then I spent last year in Russia." Oliver said.

"Really?" Laurel asked skeptically.

"Yeah." Oliver said as he lifted up his shirt to reveal his restored Bratva tattoo.

"Wait, that's the mark of a Bratva captain." Laurel said.

"Yeah. I promise I'll tell you everything, just not tonight." Oliver said.

"Ollie, if want us to keep quiet, you'd better start giving us some details." Laurel said and Oliver sighed.

"Fine, but Laurel, can we go to your place. I'd rather not have this conversation with so many possible ears around." Oliver said and Laurel and Thea both nodded.

"Let's go." Laurel said.


	5. Chapter 5

"Okay, explanation time." Thea said after she, Oliver and Laurel arrived at Laurel's apartment.

"Get comfortable, this could take awhile." Oliver said and Laurel and Thea both nodded as they took seats in the living room as Oliver looked around the apartment and he could see how different it looked from before. He could see traces of a little kid living here from the pictures that were on the fridge.

"Okay Ollie, we're waiting." Thea said impatiently as they waited for him to begin.

"I'm not sure where to start." Oliver said.

"How about from the beginning. What happened after the Gambit went down. It will be easier for us to understand what you're doing if we know the whole story." Laurel said and Oliver nodded.

"What I'm about to tell you, you can't tell anyone else. Not even mom." Oliver said, that last part to Thea. They both nodded in agreement.

"When the Gambit went down, I wasn't the only one who made it to a life raft. Dad and his bodyguard Dave Hackett also did." Oliver said.

"But you told mom?" Thea asked.

"I told her that he died on the Gambit because she was better off thinking that then knowing what really happened." Oliver said.

"What did happen then." Laurel asked, wondering what could've happened to make Oliver lie about his father's death.

"We drifted for days, no sign of land or rescue in sight. Eventually, dad realized that there was only enough food and water for one person to survive, barely, he pulled out a gun, shot Hackett, told me to survive and right his wrongs before turning the gun on himself." Oliver said.

"Wait, dad shot himself right in front of you?" Thea asked, horrified that Oliver would have to see that.

"Yeah. And despite everything I have been through, I still have nightmares about it." Oliver said.

"I don't blame you. I can't imagine having to witness that." Laurel said as she rubbed his shoulders.

"What do you think dad meant when he said right his wrongs?" Thea asked.

"I'll get to that later. By the way, don't let me forget that I need to talk to Hackett's son Sam, he deserves to know the truth about what happened to his father." Oliver said.

"You realize that means you'll have to tell the truth about what happened to his father on the stand right?" Laurel asked.

"I know. I wanted to spare mom the pain of knowing how dad died, but I realize that I owe everyone else the truth." Oliver said.

"Okay, now maybe you can tell us the rest of the story." Thea said and Oliver nodded.

"You sure you want to hear it. There are some pretty dark parts, especially towards the end." Oliver said.

"Ollie, if you want us to believe that you can help us, we need to know everything." Laurel said and Oliver nodded, since he knew better than anyone how secrets could destroy a team, but there were some things that needed to be kept secret. Like the fact that he wasn't even from this multiverse.

"Okay then." Oliver said as he began to tell them his tale.

"So wait, you weren't alone on the island?" Laurel asked him.

"No, but I honestly wish I had been. Most of the people I met on the island tried to kill me." Oliver said.

"Wait, did you kill people?" Thea asked.

"Yes and everytime I did, people's lives were saved." Oliver said.

"How can you say that?" Laurel asked.

"Some people deal in extremes and it's naive to think you can deal with them with anything other than extremes. I learned that the hard way. Lost people I cared about because I wasn't willing to do what needed to be done." Oliver said.

"Who'd you lose?" Thea asked before she could stop herself.

"It seems like every year I was away, I found new friends and allies. And I nearly always lost them." Oliver said, thinking of Yao Fei, Shado, Akio and Taiana for starters, since he knew that Sara, Slade, Maseo and tatsu were all alive.

"Who did you lose?" Laurel asked.

"You really think that killing is necessary?" Laurel asked.

"Not always, but sometimes there is no other choice but to kill. I spent five years in a kill or be killed mindset and it's what kept me alive." Oliver said and both women calmed down.

"Sorry Ollie. It's just hard to picture you as a killer." Laurel said.

"I never thought I'd be, but I became what I needed to in order to survive. And I'm going to be what I need to be in order to save this city. No matter the cost." Oliver said.

"You're going on a killing spree?" Laurel asked.

"No, but while I don't want to kill people as a first resort, if left with no other option, I will." Oliver said and Laurel and Thea both nodded.

"You're not going to turn us into killers are you?" Thea asked.

"No, but I will teach you how to fight in a more skiller manner." Oliver said.

"Why don't you finish your story." Laurel said and Oliver nodded as he told them about the Amazo, Hong Kong, Shadowspire and Russia.

"Wow, it actually sounds like you should be getting a medal or something." Laurel said.

"It's all off the books and I'd like to keep it that way. It'll be easier to keep my cover if people don't know what I'm capable of." Oliver said and they nodded.

"Still, Ollie, this is a lot to swallow." Thea said.

"I know. But Thea, I found more than just a message for me from when I was forced to access the QC servers." Oliver said as he pulled out a thumb drive.

"What's this?" Thea asked.

"Dad left you a message to. It's up to you if want to see it, but I think you should. Especially if you want to go down this path." Oliver said as he handed the drive to her.

"I'll think about it." Thea said as she thought about whether or not she wanted to watch this video.

"Let's start talking about our plans for helping the city." Laurel said.

"Maybe that should wait until tomorrow, since I need to get home and I'm sure Tommy will want to get an early start tomorrow." Thea said and Oliver and Laurel nodded as Thea hugged them both.

"I'm so glad you're back Ollie." Thea said as she hugged her brother.

"I'm not going anywhere this time Speedy." Oliver said and Thea smiled as she walked out of the apartment.

"So, we're all alone now." Oliver said as he looked at Laurel, who just smiled as she walked up to him and kissed him a lot more passionately than she had before and things quickly escalated from there.


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning, Oliver smiled when he woke and rolled over in bed to find Laurel sleeping next to him. She looked more beautiful than Felicity ever had. He still wasn't sure why he'd given up on Laurel and settled for Felicity. Actually, he did know. The only reason he hadn't pursued Laurel was because she had made it clear that she didn't want that after what happened to Tommy. Or at least, he thought that was what she'd wanted. Now he knew better and he wouldn't ruin things between them again.

"Hey, what were you thinking about?" Laurel asked as she woke up.

"Just how much I missed while I was gone." Oliver said, semi truthfully.

"I missed you to. And I'm glad William finally has his father." Laurel said.

"Yeah, when I'm going to get to meet him?" Oliver asked.

"My dad is bringing him home about an hour, so we should probably get dressed." Laurel said and Oliver smiled and nodded, eager to meet his new version of his son.

* * *

About an hour later, there was a knock on the door and Laurel went to answer it.

"Mommy." William said and Laurel smiled as she picked her son up off the ground.

"Hey buddy. There's someone here I want you to meet." Laurel said as she carried her son into the apartment and gestured to her father to follow.

"He's still here?" Quentin asked.

"Yes Quentin, I am." Oliver said, bracing himself for Quentin's abuse, but to his shock, Quentin just held out his hand to him.

"It's to see you son." Quentin said as Oliver shook his hand and Laurel decided to give her father and boyfriend some time to talk before introducing William to his father.

"It is? I was under the impression that you never liked me." Oliver said and Quentin smiled.

"I didn't, but that was the old you. I can tell already that you're a changed man now Oliver." Quentin said

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"The man you were before wouldn't be here right now. He'd probably be up at that mansion, still passed out and hung over from celebrating his return." Quentin said and Oliver chuckled, knowing that was true.

"The boy I was, he died when the Gambit went down. I think someone else came back." Oliver said.

"Well, I think the man who came back is a much better person." Quentin said.

"Thank you and Laurel told me about Sara. I'm sorry for your loss." Oliver said, even though he knew that Sara was still alive and likely trying to find a way to get her freedom from the League as they spoke.

"Yeah well, at least I've still got Laurel and my grandson. Speaking of, I think we've delayed that introduction long enough." Quentin said and Oliver nodded, relieved that this version of Quentin didn't hate him, which also helped ease his conscience over Quentin's death, as they walked into the living room.

"So, you two good?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, we are." Oliver said and Laurel smiled.

"Good." Laurel said.

"Mommy, who's that?" William asked.

"William, this is your daddy." Laurel said tentatively, prompting a confused look on the four year old's face.

"You said daddy left." William said as Oliver crouched down to his level.

"Not because I wanted to buddy. I didn't even know your mommy was pregnant with you when I left and I was always going to come back." Oliver said, trying to explain it in a way that the four year old would understand.

"What took you so long?" William asked and all three adults couldn't help but chuckle at that.

"There was an accident buddy. It kept me from coming home, but I never stopped looking for a way home. And I promise I'm never leaving again." Oliver said and William looked at him with what could be described as skepticism before walking away.

"Well, that could've gone better." Laurel said.

"I missed five years of his life. William doesn't have much reason to believe me right now. I need to earn his trust." Oliver said.

"He's right. Laurel, you and I, and everyone else, we knew Oliver before the Gambit, or at least the old Oliver. William's never met Oliver until today and all he has to go on about him are the stories you told him. He needs time to get to know Oliver before he can trust him and form a relationship with him." Quentin agreed.

"I just hope that it doesn't take him too long." Laurel said.

"He waited five years for me to come home. I'm willing to wait for him as long as I need to." Oliver said.

"That's probably the best thing you can do. Don't force yourself into his life, let him come to you." Quentin said and Oliver nodded at him thankfully.


	7. Chapter 7

Oliver and Tommy were driving through the Glades later that day.

"So, how'd the father-son reunion go?" Tommy asked.

"Awkward." Oliver said.

"Thea now owes me ten bucks." Tommy said happily and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Wait, you two bet on how it would go?" Oliver asked, not really surprised.

"Are you really that surprised?" Tommy asked, not at all sorry.

"Not really." Oliver admitted.

"Good. Thea was certain that William would be happy you're back and would instantly love you while I was pretty sure that William would be distant towards you, since you disappeared from his life for years and since I know how it feels to have your father disappear from your life and then suddenly reappear in it, I was pretty sure I'd win." Tommy said.

"Yeah. I mean I didn't that he'd warm up to me immediately, but still." Oliver said.

"Look Ollie, as someone who's been on William's end of the abandonment thing, can I offer you some advice on how not to end up like my dad and I?" Tommy asked.

"Please." Oliver said.

"Just be there for William. Show him that you're not going anywhere again. Who knows, maybe if my dad had actually acted like one when he came back, things between us might not be so messed up." Tommy said and Oliver nodded as they pulled up to the old Queen Steel Mill.

"This part of the city went to crap man, your dad sold his factory right on time." Tommy said.

"And put dozens of people out of work." Oliver mumbled as he thought of the Reston family for starters.

"Is there any reason you wanted to stop by here?" Tommy asked.

"Nah, just wanted to see how the whole city has changed while I was away." Oliver said and Tommy nodded as they drove off.

* * *

"So, your funeral blew." Tommy said as they drove through one of the better parts of Star City.

"Did you get lucky?" Oliver asked, still unable to believe that Tommy had used his funeral as a means of getting laid.

"Fish in a barrel. They were so sad. And huggy." Tommy said.

"I'm guessing you got a similar result at Sara's funeral?" Oliver asked.

"Oh yeah." Tommy said.

"I see that you really haven't really changed." Oliver said.

"Why mess with perfection?" Tommy asked and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"So, even though I'm pretty sure I already know the answer to this, I have to know, what did you miss the most while you were gone?" Tommy asked.

"You already know." Oliver said.

"Still, I want to hear you say it." Tommy said.

"Laurel." Oliver admitted.

"I'm just curious, why haven't you put a ring on her yet?" Tommy asked.

"I've only been back a day Tommy and Laurel and I are both different people then we were five years ago. We need time to get to know each other again." Oliver said and Tommy nodded as they pulled up to a place for lunch.

However, as they walked towards the restaurant, Oliver felt something prick his neck and saw Tommy collapse before he did himself.

* * *

When Oliver came to, he found himself once again tied to a chair in a warehouse.

"Nice to see Malcolm is as much of a dick as ever." Oliver said as one of the thugs up to him.

"Hello Mr. Queen. Now we have some questions for you and if you answer them right, you and your friend can get out of this alive." the thug said.

"Go to hell." Oliver snarled as he began working to free himself, only to get a punch in the face.

"Did your father make it to the island to?" the thug asked.

"Piss off." Oliver repeated as he took another punch.

"I'm going to ask you again. Did your father survive the gambit going down?" the thug asked.

"Yes." Oliver said as he felt his hands get free.

"Did he tell you anything?" the thug asked.

Before Oliver could answer, a woman in black burst through the windows, a bo staff in hand.

"Sara." Oliver muttered as he quickly freed himself.

"Who are you supposed to be?" the lead thug asked.

"Your worst nightmare." Sara said as she quickly proceeded to beat the crap out of the thugs and kill them.

"Nice moves." Oliver said.

"Surprised you didn't use them yourself." Sara said.

"Couldn't risk arousing suspicion." Oliver said and Sara nodded.

"It's good to see you Ollie." Sara said.

"Head to the mansion. There's a good chance your father and sister will be there because of this kidnapping." Oliver said and Sara nodded, knowing that was probably the best plan, since they still had a lot to catch up on.

"See you soon." Sara said as she quickly left the building before Tommy came to.

* * *

"So, that's your story, you get kidnapped and then a blonde in black leather swooped in and saved you both." Quentin asked skeptically as he and Hilton interviewed Oliver and Tommy about the kidnapped while Laurel was also there, rubbing her boyfriend's back while Thea kept William distracted.

"Yeah pretty much. But I don't think it was Star City's current woman in black. I think it was someone new." Oliver said.

"And you Merlyn?" Quentin asked.

"I was out for most of the time. You're gonna have to take Oliver's word for it." Tommy said.

"Is there anything else you can remember?" Hilton asked.

"No, but if I do, I'll let you know." Oliver said.

"Thank you detectives." Moira said as there was a knock on the door.

"Who's that?" Hilton asked.

"Not sure. We aren't expecting anyone." Moira said as she gestured for Raisa to go get it, only for all of them to stop talking when they heard her loud gasp.

"What's going on?" Walter asked as Raisa re entered the room, looking a little stunned.

"Mr. and Ms. Lance have a guest." Raisa said.

"What do you mean we have a guest?" Laurel asked, only to have her breath hitch when she saw who it was.

"Hi daddy. Laurel." Sara Lance said nervously as she walked into the room.

"Sara?" Quentin asked as he got up and tentatively walked towards her until he was right in front of her and then placed his hands on her cheeks cautiously, as if he was testing to make sure she was real.

"Is this really happening. Are you really standing here?" Quentin asked tearfully, tears which Sara returned, since seeing her father alive again was just as emotional for her as seeing her alive was for him.

"Yeah dad, it's me." Sara said as she placed her hands on her father's and gently lowered them, finally convincing him she was real.

"Oh my god." Quentin said as he threw his arms around her in a big hug as he cried tears of joy and thanked god for not just giving the Queen family a miracle, but his to.

"I missed you so much daddy." Sara said as she hugged him.

"I missed you to." Quentin said, but eventually, he had to let her go so she could look at her sister.

"Hi Laurel." Sara said, a little choked up at the sight of her sister, her real sister, alive again.

"Sara." Laurel said as she got up and walked up to her sister.

"Hi Laurel." Sara said and Oliver could tell Sara was nervous that this would go the same way it did last time.

However, it appeared that this time, luck was on Sara's side, since her sister hugged her immediately.

"I missed you so much." Laurel said as she began crying into Sara's shoulder and Sara began crying into her's.

"I missed you to." Sara said as everyone smiled at the reunion.


	8. Chapter 8

After the two sisters broke apart, Laurel smiled at her sister.

"Sara, there's someone I want you to meet." Laurel said, tears of joy still fresh in her eyes at having her little sister.

"Who?" Sara asked as Laurel led her out of the living room, with both Oliver and Quentin, neither of whom wanted to let Sara out of their sight, though for different reasons, followed them upstairs to a spare bedroom, which Laurel opened the door to.

"Hey Laurel, is Ollie okay." Thea asked her.

"Yeah, but that's not why we're here. Your family wasn't the only one who got a miracle." Laurel said with a tearful smile as she moved out of the way so Sara could enter the room.

"Oh my god." Thea said as she got up to see Sara.

"Hey Speedy." Sara said.

"Sara, I can't believe this." Thea said with a grin as she hugged the woman that she knew would one day be her sister-in-law, but already considered to be her sister.

"I've been getting that a lot lately." Sara said with a smile, since if what her memories from her counterpart's life, she and Thea had grown closer after the Gambit went down, since Sara had actually been the one to comfort Thea, since everyone else, Moira, Laurel, Tommy, they'd all been grieving in their own way.

While neither of them had felt romantic feelings towards each other, they'd grown closer like actual sisters. That had made the pain of losing Sara that much harder for Thea and that was when she'd started turning towards drugs and other ways to relieve her pain.

"I missed you so much Sara." Thea cried as she had a similar reaction to seeing Sara as her father and sister had.

"I missed you to Thea." Sara said.

"Mommy, who is this lady?" William asked, confused on why his aunt had stopped playing with him and now crying and hugging this strange lady.

"William, this is your Aunt Sara." Laurel said and Sara had to admit, she was surprised to find out that in this reality, William was Oliver's son with Laurel. That was something she'd need to talk to him about in private, since she needed to make sure that she knew Ollie's intentions, otherwise she'd killed him herself, since while she loved Oliver like a brother, her sister came first.

"Are you like my aunt Thea?" William asked and Sara smiled.

"Not exactly. Your Aunt Thea is your daddy's sister. I'm your mommy's sister." Sara said with a smile.

"Were you gone like daddy?" William asked.

"Not exactly. It's complicated." Sara said.

"Well, where have you been?" Quentin asked.

"Dad, it's still fresh. I promise, I'll tell you everything, just not tonight." Sara and Oliver could tell that she didn't want him to know that she had been an assassin.

"Sara, can I talk to you in private for a moment. Castaway to castaway?" Oliver asked Sara nodded, having a feeling she knew what this conversation was about.

"Yeah sure." Sara said as they walked out of the room.

"Aren't you going to spy on them?" Thea asked Laurel.

"Ollie and Sara wouldn't do that to me." Laurel said and Thea nodded.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Sara asked when she and Oliver entered an empty room in the mansion.

"When will the league start trying to draw you out?" Oliver asked.

"They won't. I got Ra's to release me." Sara said and Oliver was impressed.

"How'd you pull that off?" Oliver asked.

"I killed Damien Darhk." Sara said.

"I wanted to be the one to do that." Oliver said.

"You already got your chance, it was my turn." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"Sara, you can tell Laurel and Thea the truth about where you were." Oliver said.

"What, why?" Sara asked.

"They're trying to become vigilantes. I could use your help training them." Oliver said.

"Ollie, I don't want them to think of me as a monster." Sara said.

"I told them what I did in Hong Kong and Russia and they don't see me as a monster. Just trust them." Oliver said.

"Well, if Laurel is going to get back in the game, I do want to make sure she can handle it. Fine. Speaking of Laurel, what exactly are your intentions with my sister?" Sara asked.

"Sara, you know me well enough to know that I never truly moved on from Laurel." Oliver said.

"Well you had a funny way of showing it, moving on with Felicity." Sara said.

"That was because of what Laurel wanted." Oliver said.

"What?" Sara asked.

"Remember how I told you it didn't work when he tried, well that's because she felt that us being together would dishonor Tommy's memory. I moved on because I was trying to respect her wishes, regardless of whether or not I wanted to." Oliver said.

"And Felicity?" Sara asked.

"I never lied about how I felt about her Sara, but she was always my second choice. I think that's why we had so many rough patches, I think deep down, we both knew that there was someone else I loved more than her." Oliver explained.

"So what you're saying is that Crisis did you a favor in sparing you and Felicity a divorce." Sara said with a smile.

"Something like that. But Sara, I'm not going to make the same mistakes with Laurel I did before. After she died, it felt like I lost a part of myself, we all did. I'm not losing her again." Oliver said and Sara nodded with a smile.

"I just needed to be sure." Sara said.

"And now?" Oliver asked.

"And now I know." Sara said.

"Now let's go rejoin the others." Oliver said and Sara nodded her agreement.


	9. Chapter 9

About a week after the kidnapping and Sara's return, a lot had happened, including Sara telling Laurel and Thea the truth about where she'd been, at least, about the League and while they'd been shocked about it at first, they came to realize the same thing about Sara that they had about Oliver. She wasn't a monster, she was just a person doing what she had to in order to stay alive.

Anyways, the kidnapping had once again forced Oliver to speed up his plans, though this time, he had Sara to help him set up the foundry.

"You know, I kind of thought you'd want to go straight for a bunker instead of a foundry. Especially since there's four of us now instead of just you." Sara said.

"Well for one thing, you're only sticking around until the Legends recruit you right?" Oliver asked.

"Yep. Star City is your turf. Mine is the timeline." Sara said and Oliver nodded.

"Agreed. And also, right now I don't have access to Cisco to build the bunker, so the foundry will have to do." Oliver said.

"Fair enough. But I am planning on heading Central City after our welcome home party to visit my mom, since it seems like no matter what universe it is, she has a tendency to run out on her family when the going gets tough." Sara said bitterly.

"Where do you think you got it from." Oliver said before he could stop himself.

"Excuse me?" Sara asked.

"Sara, before you joined the Legends, you always seemed to prefer running when the going got tough. You did with Slade, after you came back to life, you always ran. It took you time to figure out that you don't need to do it alone." Oliver reminded her.

"I know, but it's not something I like to be reminded of." Sara reminded him.

"We've both tried to do the alone thing before. It never ended well. I can't believe I'm going to quote Malcolm Merlyn, but he was right about one thing." Oliver said.

"Really, what?" Sara asked.

"Human connections are what make us human. They're what remind us of what we're fighting for. They keep us human." Oliver said.

"I guess for a sociopath, he can give good advice on occasion." Sara said.

"Anyways, you said you're going to Central City?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, you and Laurel should come to, I'm sure my mom would love to see William again and we can talk to Barry about maybe upgrading the Arrowcave and our suits." Sara said.

"You said that just to annoy me." Oliver said, since Sara was well aware that he hated it when people called the base the Arrowcave.

"Of course I did. You know I live to annoy you." Sara said smugly and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Why do you think I chose your sister?" Oliver asked.

"Because you got her pregnant in this reality." Sara said cheekily as they finished getting it set up.

"Okay, I have to admit, Felicity may have been a control freak when it comes to tech, but this place looked a lot more impressive after she decked it out." Sara since right now, the foundry was a more rudimentary base.

"I need to make sure I can trust her again in this reality. Same thing with John." Oliver said.

"You and I both already know that you can trust John with your life. You two were brothers in all but blood. Hell he was willing to make a trip to purgatory for you." Sara said.

"I remember. He's the only reason I'm here right now. He and Mia brought my soul back after I died. I trust him with my life, he's my brother in the same way Thea is my sister. But this John Diggle doesn't have the same memories, the same loyalty to me yet." Oliver said.

"Yet being the keyword. You appeal to him as a soldier, since if I remember correctly, in both realities, you've performed actions that if they weren't off the books, you'd have several medals right now. He'll respect that." Sara said.

"I know. But first I need to convince my mom that John is the one to hire as my bodyguard." Oliver said.

"Speaking of Mia, how do you feel about not being with her mother in this reality?" Sara asked.

"I loved Mia, but I also loved the old version of William. That love doesn't go away, it's just taken a back seat to the love I feel for this new William. You, me, Barry, Kara, Kate, we all have to move forward and adapt to this new reality and not spend time mourning for those we've lost, especially when we've gotten them back." Oliver said.

"I understand that, but you're the only one of us who was a parent." Sara said.

"And I still am one. And who knows, maybe someday, Laurel and I will bring a new version of Mia into the world. Though hopefully I'll be able to keep her and her brother out of this world." Oliver said and Sara looked at him skeptically.

"You really think that? Those kids will not only have the blood of the Green Arrow and Black Canary in their veins, but the blood of Oliver Queen and Laurel Lance, two people who care more about this city than anyone else. Any kids you have, they're destined to be heroes. Just like their parents." Sara said.

"You know one thing you and Laurel have in common?" Oliver asked.

"What?" Sara asked, since there were several similarities.

"I hate it when both of you are right sometimes." Oliver said and Sara laughed as she pulled out a paint sprayer.

"What's that?" Oliver asked.

"I have one more modification to make to my league gear since while black is nice, white was always more my color." Sara said as she began spraying white paint onto her suit.

"You sure about that?" Oliver asked.

"Black Canary is Laurel's mantle, her legacy. For me, it's the worst version of myself. Just like that suit, the Hood, is the worst version of yourself." Sara said, referring to the Hood suit in the display case next to her suit and Oliver nodded.

"I get that." Oliver said.

"But we really need to talk to Cisco about getting our newer suits back." Sara said.

"On that we agree. But for now, let's focus on what's going on in Star City. Specifically the fact that we have a party to get to tonight." Oliver said and Sara nodded as they headed out, intending on showing their siblings this temporary base after they got new suits for all of them.


	10. Chapter 10

After they'd finished getting the foundry set up, Oliver and Sara went their separate ways, Sara headed back to Laurel's apartment where she was staying until she either found her own place or was recruited by the legends again and Oliver went back to the mansion, since as much as he wanted to stay with Laurel and William, he didn't just want to drop into their lives so quickly and honestly, Laurel's apartment was not big enough for three permanent residents.

Anyways, when Oliver returned to the mansion, he found his mother waiting for him with a familiar face.

"Where were you?" Moira asked.

"I was just showing Sara the town like Tommy and I did last week. Though there wasn't a kidnapping attempt this week." Oliver said.

"On the subject of that, I want to introduce you to your new bodyguard. Oliver, this is John Diggle." Moira said, making the introduction.

"Nice to meet you Mr. Diggle." Oliver said as he held out his hand to John, who shook it.

"You two sir." John said.

"It's Oliver. Sir and Mr. Queen make me feel old." Oliver said and John chuckled.

"Got it and in that case, you can call me Dig." John said.

"Dig it is then. But, I want to make something clear now." Oliver said.

"And what might that be?" John asked.

"My girlfriend and my son. If we're with them when the situation arises, you save them first before me." Oliver said, giving his mother a look when she started to protest, letting her know that this was not up for debate.

"I can agree with that sir. In fact, I actually respect that." John agreed as they shook hands again.

"Oliver, Laurel and Sara will be here soon, so you should probably get ready for your party." Moira said and Oliver nodded.

"I still can't believe I let Tommy talk me into throwing a huge party." Oliver said, rolling his eyes at his friend's antics. He really did hope that eventually, Tommy would grow up, but he doubted it would be anytime soon, though honestly, considering the last version of Tommy he'd considered mature had turned out to be the Dark Archer, he wasn't sure if it was a bad thing if maybe Tommy stayed the same a little while longer.

"The old you would've loved the idea." Moira reminded him.

"Yeah, well, the old me is gone and he's not coming back. He died when the gambit went down. Still trying to figure out who came back." Oliver said, even though he already knew.

"Well, from what I've been able to tell so far, this new you is a much improved version." Moira said and Oliver smiled.

"Thanks mom. I'm gonna go get ready and don't forget Laurel and I will likely be out late, so William is sleeping over tonight." Oliver said and Moira nodded.

"Of course." Moira agreed as Oliver headed upstairs to change.

* * *

Tommy was getting dressed for the party when he heard someone walk up behind him.

"So, am I finally going to get to meet your friends tonight?" a woman's voice asked and Tommy turned to see his secret girlfriend Felicity Smoak walk up to him.

"Felicity." Tommy said.

"No seriously Tommy, we've been dating for nearly a month and you still have not introduced me to any of your friends yet. Are you ashamed of me?" Felicity asked.

"No, it's nothing like that." Tommy assured her.

"Then what is it?" Felicity asked him.

"Look Lic, it's not you I'm ashamed of, it's me." Tommy said and Felicity sighed as they sat down on his bed.

"Tommy, I know that you don't exactly have the best past when it comes to woman, but that doesn't matter to me." Felicity said.

"I know, but I am worried about what you'll think of me when Oliver and Laurel no doubt start telling you about some of the less than savory things I did." Tommy said.

"Well from what you told me, they don't have much room to talk, since Oliver was even bigger party boy then you were and not only did Laurel still choose to be with him, she had a child with him. Neither of them really have much room to judge you on. Besides, I know your past and I'm still choosing to be with you. Plus, I'm sure there are still some stories you haven't told me that I'd like to hear." Felicity said with a smile.

"You really want to meet them don't you?" Tommy asked.

"I do. I mean you said it yourself, Oliver and Laurel have been your best friends since you were kids. If we're going to be together, I want to make sure they like me." Felicity said and Tommy smiled as he kissed her.

"Babe, they'd have to be crazy not to like you." Tommy said and Felicity smiled.

"Shut up." Felicity said as she kissed him and pushed him down on the bed.


	11. Chapter 11

"Wow, nice to see at least one of us hasn't changed over the past five years." Sara said as she, Oliver, Laurel and John entered the party to find it in full effect.

"I was really hoping that Tommy might've matured while we were gone." Oliver said.

"We could dump him on an island for a few years, since that seemed to work for you." Laurel joked.

"Don't tell his dad that. Malcolm might just do that." Sara said under her breath.

"Did I hear my name?" Tommy asked with a wide grin as he walked up to them.

"This party is incredible." Laurel said.

"Thanks. But anyways, who's this guy?" Tommy asked.

"This is my new bodyguard, John Diggle." Oliver said.

"That's cool man. He wipe for you?" Tommy asked and Laurel and Sara laughed as Oliver just rolled his eyes at this.

"Very funny Tommy. At least I already know who I'm leaving with at the end of the party. Do you?" Oliver retorted.

"Actually yes. And here she comes now." Tommy said and Oliver had to keep a look of surprise off his face when he saw who was approaching them and he could tell that Sara was doing the same.

"Hello everyone." Felicity Smoak said as she joined them.

"This is my new girlfriend Felicity Smoak. Felicity, these are my best friends, Oliver Queen, Laurel Lance and Sara Lance. And this is Oliver's new babysitter, John Diggle." Tommy said, making the introductions.

"It's nice to finally get to meet you. Or well, you Laurel, since you're the only one Tommy didn't have a good excuse for not introducing me to until now." Felicity said as she shook hands.

"It's nice to meet you Felicity. How did you meet this irresponsible manchild?" Laurel asked curiously.

"How'd you meet yours?" Felicity countered and Laurel grinned.

"I think we're going to get along famously. Let's talk." Laurel said as she pulled Felicity away.

"I'm surprised you aren't chasing after them." Sara said and Oliver and Tommy both shrugged.

"Let them gossip. But seriously, how'd you meet?" Oliver asked curiously.

"I met her at Queen Consolidated." Tommy said, surprising Oliver.

"Really, what were you doing at my family's company?" Oliver asked.

"I work there now, since I want nothing to do with my father or his company." Tommy said, shocking Oliver and Sara at how different this Tommy was from the one they'd known.

"What happened?" Sara asked.

"My dad is still a cold, egotistical bastard he always was, but he crossed a line when he basically told me to forget you two ever existed. He said I was wasting his time and money trying to find both of you after you disappeared, so he cut me off and I went to work for Walter at QC." Tommy said.

"So why the party boy lifestyle?" Oliver asked.

"No, I really have matured man, what I said before, I just didn't want to freak you out by appearing to be a completely different person." Tommy said and Oliver smiled.

"We're all different people now and I'd like to think that we've all changed for the better." Oliver said as he, Tommy and Sara all grabbed shots.

"To new people and new beginnings." Oliver said.

"Cheers." Sara said as they all downed their shots.

"So, how long have you and Felicity been together?" Sara asked.

"Long enough for her to have the same effect on me that Laurel always had on Oliver. It's been nearly a year." Tommy said with a smile.

"Damn, and here I thought one of us would remain a bachelor for life." Oliver said with a smile.

"Yeah, so did I, but things change. People change." Tommy said as Laurel and Felicity returned.

"So, how was the gossip session?" Sara asked.

"I think you might have competition for the title of my favorite sister." Laurel said with a smile.

"Wait, seriously, one conversation and you two are basically sisters?" Oliver asked, honestly surprised at how well the two were getting along.

"Well yeah, we have a lot in common. We're both blonde, beautiful and smart, plus we have similar taste in men. Boneheaded idiots who are easily manipulated." Felicity said and Sara laughed.

"I think I just found my new best friend." Sara said and Oliver could tell that she was getting flirty now and rolled his eyes, since he knew that this was just Sara's way of coming out to her sister.

"Wait, why are you looking at me like that?" Felicity asked and Sara sighed.

"One thing I discovered about myself while I was gone is that I'm bi." Sara said.

"Really." Laurel said.

"Yeah. Though I do prefer girls." Sara said.

"Well, I am flattered but not interested." Felicity said.

"Don't worry, it's fine." Sara assured her.

"Okay, now this is a party, so let's act like it." Oliver said and Tommy smiled.

"You heard the man, let's do this." Tommy said as they went to fully join in the party.

* * *

"Okay, now that everyone's here, I'd like to formally welcome the guests of honor back to not only this city, but also the land of the living. Oliver Queen and Sara Lance." Tommy said as Oliver and Sara were pushed up onto the stage.

"Thank you all for coming to our homecoming party. It's nice to see how many people cared enough about us to welcome us home." Oliver said.

"Okay Ollie, while that was touching, let's be honest here people, you all just came for the open bar right?" Sara asked and everyone cheered as they raised their glasses.

However, before they could continue celebrating, one of the windows shattered and suddenly, a man dressed all in black dove through the window.

"What the hell?" Sara asked.

"This is new. Didn't think he'd risk exposing himself this soon." Oliver said as he pulled out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Praying Barry's number is the same." Oliver mumbled as he shot off a quick text to who he hoped was Barry before turning to face Dark Archer.

"What do you want?" Oliver asked.

"You Mr. Queen. I have some questions for you." Dark Archer said.

"Everyone get out of here." Sara shouted and the crowd did not need to be told twice as they began rushing out in every direction.

"Sir, I need to get you out of here." John said.

"Get Laurel out first then come back for me." Oliver ordered and John remembered their agreement.

"Understood. But, do you know how to use this?" John asked as he handed him his gun.

"I used to go hunting with my dad when I was a kid, I know how to use a gun." Oliver said, though he knew he was better with a bow.

"Who are you?" Sara asked.

"That's none of your concern. Just come quietly and no one will get hurt." Dark Archer said, only to have Oliver shoot him.

"Nice shot." Sara said.

"Too bad it wouldn't make a dent." Oliver said as he and Sara dove for cover as Dark Archer began shooting arrows at them.

"Come on Barry." Oliver muttered, since he knew he couldn't make a move on Malcolm without exposing himself. He needed his gear and Sara needed hers as well.

Then suddenly, Oliver heard a familiar sound and saw a familiar flash of light and he found he was now wearing his Green Arrow gear, in fact, it was the suit he'd died in, but anyways, Barry had suited him up. He then looked towards Sara, who had also been dressed in her white canary suit, though this one had a mask, both of them with their weapons.

"Thank you Barry." Sara said.

"Let's do this." Green Arrow said as they both jumped up to face Dark Archer.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hard to believe that Arrow has finally come to an end. I can't wait to see what's next for the Arrowverse, especially after the new storylines the finale left us with, such as with the new arrow spinoff in the future and it looks like John will become a Green Lantern. By the way, since I know someone is going to ask, I have not decided if he will become one in this story yet, I'm waiting until the actual show premieres, whenever it does. I just hope I continue to do Arrow justice with my writing now that it's over. And now on with the story.**

* * *

"What the?" the Dark Archer asked when two vigilantes were standing exactly where Oliver Queen and Sara Lance had been standing were now walking towards him, weapons out.

"What, can't handle someone who fights back?" Green Arrow barked.

"I don't know who you are or how you got here, but it won't matter." the assassin said as he notched an arrow, but before he could fire it, White Canary tossed a throwing star to knock the arrow away.

"Do you really need to hide behind the safety of distance?" White Canary asked.

"Of course not." Dark Archer said as he put away his bow and unsheathed his sword.

"Let's do this." Green Arrow said as they rushed towards each other, Green Arrow using his bow to counter Dark Archer's blade perfectly while White Canary used Archer's distraction to attack him with her batons.

"You're outnumbered and outmatched. Make it easy on yourself and give up now." White Canary said.

"Are you sure about that?" Dark Archer asked as suddenly, the windows shattered and three more assassins entered the building, all of them dressed liked the dark archer.

"Well, this is new." Green Arrow said.

"Yeah, since when is there more than one Dark Archer?" White Canary asked.

"I don't know, but things have clearly changed in this timeline. We have to adapt." Green Arrow said and White Canary nodded.

"Still, you think these guys realize they're outmatched?" White Canary asked and Green Arrow smirked.

"I think they're about to." Green Arrow agreed as they started to fight, the two of them easily taking out the assassins.

"That was fun." White Canary said as they looked down at the criminals they'd just taken down.

"We need to see if any of these guys are Malcolm." Green Arrow said and White Canary nodded as they moved to remove all their hoods, only to find complete strangers.

"Shit." Green Arrow said when he recognized the gear.

"What, you recognize them?" White Canary asked.

"Not them, their gear. This is the Thanatos Guild. Malcolm set it up early." Green Arrow said as they heard sirens.

"I think that's our cue." White Canary said and Green Arrow nodded as he fired a cable arrow to the roof and White Canary wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Careful, your sister might get jealous." Green Arrow said.

"Really, since when do you make jokes. Just get us out of here." White Canary said as Green Arrow nodded and they zipped out of the room, right as the police burst in.

* * *

When Oliver and Sara re entered the venue back in their normal attire, they found Quentin and the other officers taking the assassins into custody and talking to people.

"Oh thank god." Quentin said as he hugged his daughter when he saw her.

"Hey, I'm okay." Sara promised as she let her father hug her regardless.

"Are you okay sir?" Dig asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I found another way out on the other side of the building. Just had a hard time getting there without getting killed." Oliver explained and John nodded, accepting that answer.

"Ollie." Laurel said as she hugged him.

"I'm okay Laurel." Oliver promised her.

"What happened?" Quentin now asked.

"We were enjoying the party when suddenly one of those nut cases burst in. Sara and I dove for cover while I made John get Laurel out first." Oliver said.

"He tried to get me to go with him to, but I wasn't leaving until everyone else had." Sara said.

"Next time, you get yourself out first." Quentin said.

"Okay dad, I promise." Sara said as her father released her, only for her sister to hug her instead.

"Thank god. I thought I might've lost you again." Laurel said.

"You'll lose me Laurel. Even if I sometimes leave, I'm always going to find my way home." Sara said and Laurel smiled as she hugged her sister again.

"Any idea who those guys are?" Oliver asked Quentin.

"No clue. Mercs by the looks of it, but why they'd crash your homecoming is beyond us." Quentin said.

"And I'm guessing they are not talking." Sara said.

"Don't worry, we'll get to the bottom of this, I promise. But did either of you see anything that could help us figure out who kicked their asses?" Quentin asked.

"New vigilantes. There was an archer wearing a green hood and a woman in white." Oliver said.

"Great, more vigilantes." Quentin said and Oliver and Sara both rolled their eyes, since it would take awhile to get Quentin to change his views on that.

* * *

Later on that night, Oliver and Sara were regrouping in the foundry.

"This complicates things." Sara said.

"No kidding. I was counting on facing Malcolm one on one. Him actually creating the Thanatos Guild this early complicates things. I can't fight an entire League knock off myself, since you could get recruited by the Legends any minute and there isn't time for me to retrain Laurel and Thea so that they know everything they need to or to get John and Felicity or anyone else to trust me enough." Oliver said.

"What are you talking about, we still have a year before Malcolm detonates the device." Sara said.

"We don't know that. For all we know, the timetable of the Undertaking could've been accelerated." Oliver said.

"Sounds like the only way to assemble your team fast enough would be to make them remember their old lives." Sara said.

"Yeah, but since I doubt that can happen any time soon, I need to start thinking of other contingencies." Oliver said.

"Like what?" Sara asked.

"Laurel, I can work with here, since from what I've seen, it's clear she's gotten some training in the past, but Thea, she's nowhere near prepared physically or mentally. She needs a real teacher. One who can focus solely on her." Oliver said as he got an idea.

"Okay, but who?" Sara asked.

"Talia. She taught me a lot of what I know, she can do the same for Thea. As much as I'd like to keep Thea way from this world, we both know that she's already committed to fighting for it." Oliver said and Sara nodded.

"You think Talia would do that?" Sara asked.

"I'm sure I can work something out with her. In the meantime, we should also see if there's any way of waking our other teammates up." Oliver said and Sara nodded in agreement.

"I'll call Barry, see if he has any ideas on where to start." Sara said.


	13. Chapter 13

A few days later, Oliver, Laurel, Thea and Sara were training in the foundry, since Oliver had been unable to get ahold of Talia, so he figured he'd start training Thea himself until he could, when suddenly, a breach opened.

"What the hell?" Laurel asked as two people exited the breach.

"Oh good, we're at the right base." one of them said.

"Who are you guys?" Thea asked, even more surprised when Oliver and Sara didn't look surprised to see them, if anything, they just looked annoyed.

"Barry, couldn't you have given me a bit more warning." Oliver asked.

"Wait, Ollie, you know these guys?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, and so do you." Cisco said.

"Never seen you before in my life." Laurel said.

"Actually, that's why we're here." Barry said as he held out a ring.

"What's that ring supposed to do." Sara asked.

"You'll see in a second." Barry said as he pressed the ring against Laurel's arm and then Thea's, causing them both to pass out.

"What did you do to them?" Oliver demanded.

"Relax Oliver, we just reset their minds to wake them up to the truth." Cisco said.

"Wait, are you saying?" Sara asked.

"Yep, thanks to a visit Kara and J'onn paid us a few days ago, Cisco was able to develop these rings that can restore people's memories from before the crisis. Now we know this will happen. But on the bright side, they should retain their memories from this universe along with their original memories." Barry said.

"Well that will come in handy when Laurel wakes up and realizes that she's not only in a relationship with you, but also has a kid with you." Sara said to Oliver.

"Tell me about it." Oliver agreed as Laurel woke up.

"What the hell just happened?" Laurel asked.

"Laurel, you're awake." Sara said.

"Yeah, and I have a killer hangover. I thought those would be behind me after I stopped drinking." Laurel groaned and Oliver and Sara both grinned as Sara helped her sister up and hugged her.

"So, you remember." Sara asked.

"Everything. Including my death." Laurel said and Sara just smiled.

"Welcome to the club sis." Sara said with a tearful smile as she hugged her sister again and Laurel hugged Sara back.

"What happened? How is this possible?" Laurel asked.

"It's a long story. But seeing you alive again, it makes it all worth it." Oliver said with a smile as Sara let her sister go so she could walk up to Oliver.

"This just got awkward didn't it?" Barry asked.

"Yeah it did." Sara agreed.

"Take Thea over the med area until she wakes up. Any idea when that will be?" Oliver asked.

"Should be any minute now. Of course the fact that she's younger might have something to do with it." Barry said and Oliver nodded as Sara, Barry and Cisco carried Thea over to the med area so that Oliver and Laurel could talk.

"So, should we talk about this?" Oliver asked.

"About what, how in this world, I am William's mother and you've just been pretending to love me so that you can be there for him?" Laurel asked, since the memory dump had made her aware that this was a new world.

"Laurel, I wasn't pretending. And you were wrong about what you said that night you died." Oliver said.

"What?" Laurel asked, not daring to hope.

"You said you weren't the love of my life. You were wrong. You always have been and always be the love of my life. The only reason I moved on with Felicity is because I was trying to respect your wishes." Oliver said.

"My wishes?" Laurel asked.

"You told me that we couldn't be together without dishonoring Tommy's memory. So instead of wasting time on something I thought would never happen, I decided to move on." Oliver said.

"Wait, that's why you started dating Felicity?" Laurel asked.

"She knew my secret and she had feelings for me. I thought at the very least, dating her could distract me from my feelings for you. But Laurel, you are the best part of me. Always have been and always will be. You remember even after Felicity was crippled, I refused to kill. But when you died, that was when I decided that if I'm going out there, I have to do whatever it takes." Oliver said.

"You mean that?" Laurel asked.

"You are the best of us Laurel, the best of me. You're the light of my life and you mean the world to me. I lost you once. I can't go through it again." Oliver said.

"Do you really all this?" Laurel asked him again.

"Every word." Oliver said and Laurel smiled at him before she kissed him.

"But what about Felicity?" Laurel asked when they pulled apart.

"We're planning on waking her up to now that Barry's given us the means, since I need my team back up to full strength, but I will talk to her. Explain things to her, since while I never lied to her about how I felt, she deserves to know that she was my second choice after you and she deserves to be with someone who wants her as their first choice." Oliver assured her.

"Good. Now who else are you waking up?" Laurel asked.

"John, Felicity and Roy for now." Oliver said and Laurel nodded as she looked over at her sister.

"And what about you Sara, you sticking around?" Laurel asked.

"Only until I get recruited by Rip, since honestly, getting on that ship is the best thing that has ever happened to me." Sara said.

"Oh that reminds me, here." Cisco said as he handed her a ring.

"A ring?" Sara asked.

"It's another memory ring, once Rip recruits you, you can use it to wake up the rest of the Legends." Cisco explained and now Sara nodded.

"Got it." Sara said as Thea woke up.

"What the hell?" Thea asked.

"Welcome back Speedy." Sara said.

"Sara, Barry, Cisco, what the hell is going on?" Thea asked.

"It's a long story." Oliver said.

"Why are we back in the foundry?" Thea asked.

"Like he said it's a long story." Sara said.

"Yeah, and as much as we'd love to help you guys tell it, Oliver, there's a different discussion we need to have. In private." Barry said.

"Okay." Oliver said as he and Barry walked to a separate part of the foundry.

"So what's up?" Oliver asked.

"Before you died in the old universe, you said that you gave it all up for me and Kara. What were you talking about?" Barry asked and Oliver sighed.

"Barry, it doesn't matter anymore." Oliver said.

"The hell it doesn't, you died Oliver and you said that did it for me and Kara, I think we're owed an explanation." Barry said and Oliver sighed.

"The arrow I used to destroy the book of destiny, to get the monitor to give it to me, I had to offer something in return. I offered up my life to save yours and I'd do it again in a heartbeat." Oliver said.

"You gave up your life, your family and your future for us. You shouldn't have done that." Barry said.

"You and Kara would've done the same exact thing. And it doesn't matter now anyways since we're all here and we're all alive now." Oliver said and Barry couldn't argue with that.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Barry asked.

"Because I knew if I did that you'd become distracted on trying to find a way to save me when that wasn't the mission. You needed to focus on the mission and trying to save me would distract you from it. And in the end, you found a way, John and Mia brought me back." Oliver said.

"When are you going to tell Laurel about Mia?" Barry asked.

"Let me worry about that. Besides, there's a chance that Laurel and I can have our own version of Mia and hopefully she'll grow up in a better future." Oliver said.

"Okay, good luck with that. Cisco and I should get back to Central City though." Barry said and Oliver nodded.

"Thanks for everything Barry." Oliver said.

"So, do we hug now?" Barry asked and Oliver chuckled.

"Just this once." Oliver said and Barry laughed as they hugged.

* * *

"So, apparently you and Laurel are still a thing on this earth." Thea said when they rejoined them.

"So, you're all caught up." Oliver said.

"Yeah, I have to say, Laurel was always my favorite of your girlfriends, though Felicity was a close second." Thea said.

"Thanks." Laurel said.

"Anyways, Cisco, why don't you breach back to Central City and get the presents you made." Barry said.

"BRB." Cisco said as he breached out.

"Wait, presents. Does that mean what I think it means?" Laurel asked.

"Last time I checked, you and Thea were the only ones who never got a suit designed by Cisco." Barry said as the breach reopened and Cisco returned, now carrying to cases with him.

"Not anymore." Cisco said as he held out the cases, which Laurel and Thea both moved to grab.

Thea opened her first and saw that Cisco had made her a completely new suit. This one was mostly black, though it had dark yellow trims and the hood was a dark yellow as well.

"This is cool." Thea said with a grin.

"No offense, but I always felt like this color scheme would look better on you." Cisco said.

"No arguments here. Too bad it'll be some time before I can use it." Thea said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"The mind dump might've restored my memories and skills, but let's face it, my 17 year old body, while fit, is not conditioned for jumping off rooftops. I need to get back into shape." Thea pointed out.

"She's not wrong." Sara agreed.

"I'm working to get in touch with Talia, since you two were partners on the old earth, so I figured that she could help with that exact problem." Oliver said.

"Fine with me. Then maybe I can take back that sword." Thea said.

"Let's focus on the task at hand. Regardless, you're not leaving with her until after you graduate school." Oliver said.

"I can live with that. Though honestly, I can probably graduate early, since I've technically graduated high school before." Thea said.

"So we've seen Thea's suit, Laurel, what about your's?" Sara asked and Laurel nodded as she opened it and Oliver found that it looked just like the suit Earth 2 Laurel had worn before the multiverse was destroyed.

"Nicely done." Laurel said, though she looked nervous.

"Thanks, but just out of curiosity, were you in Central City when the particle accelerator exploded?" Cisco asked.

"Yeah." Laurel asked, confused until she realized why he asked.

"You think Laurel's meta?" Sara asked.

"Two of her dopplegangers have been metas with the same powers, I think it's a safe bet." Barry pointed out.

"Good point." Oliver conceded.

"What powers were they?" Laurel asked.

"An actual canary cry." Barry said.

"Really. That'd be cool." Laurel admitted.

"We can run tests on your DNA to see if you have the metahuman gene and Sara, since you're her sister, we should probably test you for it to." Barry said and Sara nodded.

"Got it. But I don't need powers to be a hero." Sara said.

"We know, but it couldn't hurt to find out if you have the meta gene." Cisco said.

"We'll send you a DNA sample for Caitlin to test." Oliver said.

"Great, but now, we should get back to Central City." Barry said and Oliver nodded.

"Before we go, Oliver, you mind if I start working on plans for your bunker?" Cisco asked.

"Please do, but it's going to be under Queen Consolidated this time, since I'm planning on taking my place at the company." Oliver said and Cisco nodded as he opened a breach and he and Barry left through it.

"Uh, the last time you did that, we lost everything." Thea said.

"Because I trusted the wrong person. Now I know better and I have real experience." Oliver reminded her.

"Fair enough. Speaking of, we should try and get Rochev arrested." Thea said.

"Not yet." Oliver said.

"Why not?" Sara asked.

"Because for right now, she's our link to Slade. We don't know what else has changed, but if he's still using her, then we can do the same to find him." Oliver said.

"Fair point." Laurel said as she looked down at her mask.

"You okay?" Sara asked.

"The last time I wore this mask, I died. I'm not sure if I can get over that." Laurel said.

"That won't happen again Laurel." Sara said.

"How do you know that?" Laurel asked.

"Because the first thing I did when I arrived in this reality was kill Damien Darhk. I made it hurt." Sara said obviously pretty proud of herself about that.

"Really." Laurel asked.

"I got my greatest wish. I killed Darhk and saved you." Sara said.

"Diaz is mine though." Oliver said.

"Absolutely." Sara said.

"I'm sorry, who?" Laurel asked.

"We have a lot to catch you up on. But Laurel, if you feel like you aren't ready to get back in the field, that's fine. There's no rush. John and Roy can cover things until you feel like you're ready." Oliver said.

"What about the others?" Thea asked.

"No reason to recruit them now that I've got my original team back." Oliver said.

"Okay, I agree about Dinah and Curtis, but what about Rene? He seemed the most committed to the mission." Thea asked and Oliver considered.

"Maybe, we'll put it to a vote after we bring John, Felicity and Roy into the fold." Oliver said and Thea actually looked excited about the possibility of seeing Roy again.

However, any further conversation they could have when they heard a new voice enter the foundry.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I need word with Sara Lance." Rip Hunter said as he entered the foundry, only to have Oliver pull a tranq dart of his pocket and hit him with it.

"Was that necessary?" Sara asked.

"Ray told me about the flash thing. Didn't want to deal with that, besides, now you can restore Hunter's memories." Oliver said and Sara nodded as she slid the memory ring Cisco had given her on and then pressed it against Rip's head.

"When he wakes up, he should have his memories back, so I'm gonna drag him out to the alley." Sara said and they nodded as they watched her drag the brit out.


	14. Chapter 14

When Oliver returned to the mansion that night, he found John waiting for him, an annoyed look on his face.

"Thank you for meeting me here Dig." Oliver said.

"Surprised you called me, since you're usually very eager to ditch me." John said and Oliver chuckled at his tone of voice.

"I actually asked you to come here so I could bring you up to speed on why I've been ditching you lately." Oliver said.

"Really." John said.

"Yep." Oliver said as he walked up to John and tapped the memory ring against his arm, having the desired effect.

"What the hell." John asked as Oliver grabbed a trash can just in time for him to puke in.

"I thought you only did that when you move at superspeed." Oliver said.

"Very funny Oliver. That was a huge shock." John said as Oliver smiled.

"So, you remember, Spartan?" Oliver asked.

"Yeah, I remember everything. Brother." John said with a smile as he regained his composure and they hugged.

"It's good to have you back at my side." Oliver said.

"Thanks. But Oliver, I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you died." John said.

"But you brought me back. That's what matters. We're brothers John. And I need you to have my back because we are dealing with a much larger threat than we did before." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" John asked.

"Malcolm isn't just doing an Undertaking, those guys who attacked us at the party, they were Thanatos Guild." Oliver said.

"Are you sure?" John asked.

"Positive. I guess destroying part of the city wasn't enough for Malcolm, he needed his own army to make sure it was done right." Oliver said.

"Of course he did. Oliver, you realize that is a lot more than we can handle alone." John said.

"Which is why it won't just be us. Laurel, Thea, they also remember everything and I'm going to be restoring Felicity and Roy's memories too." Oliver said and John smiled.

"Wait, Laurel remembers?" John asked.

"Yeah and we're still together. I'm going to have a talk with Felicity about that." Oliver said.

"Yeah, that'll go well." John said.

"We can hope. Because I'm not dumping Laurel for Felicity and besides, on this earth, Felicity is in a happy relationship with Tommy." Oliver said.

"Huh, so your former girlfriend is now dating Laurel's former boyfriend?" John asked.

"It's better not to think about it." Oliver said and John nodded in agreement.

"Probably. So, who else remembers what happened?" John asked.

"Not sure. Only people I know of who remember what happened are me, you, Thea, Laurel, Sara, Barry, Cisco, Kara, J'onn and Batwoman." Oliver said.

"I'm guessing Cisco is where you got that ring?" John asked.

"Yep. He'll be sending your suit along once he finishes it." Oliver said and John chuckled.

"Great. So, what's the plan in the meantime?" John asked.

"I'm going to be taking over my family's company so that I can stop it from acquiring Unidac Industries." Oliver said.

"Not only preventing Malcolm from using Queen Consolidated's Applied sciences division, but also preventing Warren Patel from having Deadshot target your family." John said and Oliver placed his hand on John's shoulder.

"How do you feel about Lawton being alive again?" Oliver asked.

"How do you know that he is?" John asked.

"I don't, but I think it's a safe bet." Oliver said.

"Honestly, considering I am planning on finishing the job he started, I really don't think I can judge him. Besides, if this earth's Lawton is anything like the old one was, then there is good in him. He was a better man than Andy ever was." John said grudgingly.

"Speaking of Andy, Sara killed his boss." Oliver said.

"Darhk's dead?" John asked.

"First thing she did in this reality was kill him. That means that even if Hive isn't defeated, they are definitely weakened." Oliver said and John nodded.

"Agreed." John said.

"Okay, now why don't you head home and I'll see you tomorrow." Oliver said and John nodded as he left the house.

* * *

The next day, Oliver couldn't believe that he was actually back in his family's company and that he was about to start taking a role in it. But things changed and so did people.

"Oliver, what a nice surprise." Walter said when he saw his stepson enter his office.

"Hey Walter, sorry I didn't make an appointment." Oliver said with a smile and Walter chuckled.

"You know you're always welcome here. This office was intended to be yours at one point." Walter reminded him.

"That's actually what I wanted to talk to you about." Oliver said.

"Okay, I'm listening." Walter said.

"I was hoping that now that I'm back, I could start taking more of a role in Queen Consolidated. Like you said, dad wanted me to run this place one day." Oliver said and Walter smiled.

"Absolutely. Your mother will be very pleased when I tell her." Walter said.

"I'm not taking charge in the company yet, since I still have some stuff to learn and I was hoping I could shadow you." Oliver said.

"Of course. The board will be very pleased." Walter said and Oliver nodded.

"Yeah, I doubt that. After all, I don't exactly have a college degree." Oliver said.

"You know, you could change that." Walter said.

"I know. But I lost so much time with my family over the past five years. I missed my son's birth. I don't want to leave again for school and miss so much more." Oliver said as Walter got up from his desk and placed his hand on Oliver's shoulder.

"You're a good man Oliver. But there is such a thing as online classes." Walter said.

"Thanks, but I'm good. After all, the CEOs of other successful companies never got a college degree." Oliver said and Walter chuckled.

"True. Anyways, why don't you start next monday. It'll give me time to get an office ready for you, since you won't be getting this one until you're ready to take over the company." Walter said and Oliver nodded.

"Thank you." Oliver said as he moved to leave the office, but not the building, since he needed to make a stop in the IT department. He still couldn't believe that anyone at this company had decided to waste Felicity's skills by stuffing her in IT. When he took over, he was definitely going to promote her to R&D.

* * *

Oliver smiled when he entered IT and walked up towards the familiar cubicle and sure enough, she was there.

"Felicity." Oliver said.

"Mr. Queen. How can I help you?" Felicity asked.

"Please Felicity, you can call me Oliver." Oliver said as he then proceeded to restore her memories the same way he had John's.

"Whoa, that was a rush." Felicity said as she shook off her headache.

"Yeah sorry about the headache, Barry said it was an unavoidable side effect." Oliver said as Felicity gained her bearings.

"Great. Although how did I go from running my own company to be reduced back to an IT girl?" Felicity asked and Oliver rolled his eyes.

"You'll get back there." Oliver said.

"Oliver, we need to talk. In private." Felicity said, since they both knew that they needed to have an awkward conversation.

"I know. Come on." Oliver said as he led her out of the cubicle and into an empty office.

"Felicity, we can't be together." Oliver said, causing Felicity to blink in surprise.

"Wow, I was about to say the same thing to you." Felicity said.

"Really. What changed?" Oliver asked.

"You left me in that cabin. I realized that we were never really on the same page and everytime we started to get on, something happens that sends to opposite ends of the book again." Felicity said.

"You know I was never trying to hurt you." Oliver said.

"And you didn't. But Oliver, I think we both know that I was always your second choice. And I want to be with someone who doesn't see me as a consolation prize." Felicity said.

"I know. I was about to say something similar to you. I never meant to make you feel like you were second best." Oliver said.

"But you did. But at least now I know. And besides, in this reality, William is your kid with your first choice. I could never ask you to give that up. Besides, I think I might have my own chance at a happy ending with Tommy." Felicity said.

"I'm glad to hear that." Oliver said.

"So, you mentioned Barry and John, who else do I need to know about?" Felicity asked.

"Sara, Laurel, Thea, Cisco, Batwoman, Kara and J'onn are the only ones I'm aware of, though last night Sara was recruited by the legends, so there's a good chance they know." Oliver said.

"Anyone else from our team?" Felicity asked.

"Roy." Oliver said.

"Maybe you should consider waking Tommy up to, so that way maybe we can use him as a spy in Tempest." Felicity said.

"Maybe, but I should run that by Laurel for the same reason I talked to her before I woke you up." Oliver said and Felicity nodded.

"I understand that, I just think it would be easier to be in a relationship with him if I wasn't keeping secrets from him." Felicity said and Oliver nodded.

"Stop by the foundry after work today. You can get set up while we wait for Cisco to rebuild the bunker, though this time will be under Queen Consolidated." Oliver said.

"Really, does that mean that you're working here now?" Felicity asked.

"Yes and I intend to do a better job than I did last time." Oliver said.

"Well you have the added advantage of knowing better than to trust Isabel Rochev, so that should help." Felicity said.

"Yeah and I promise that once I take over, I will promote you from IT to a more prominent position." Oliver promised.

"Good, but we should probably get out of here before people start to talk." Felicity said.

"Yep." Oliver agreed as they walked out of the office, both of them feeling better now that they'd cleared the air between them.


	15. Chapter 15

"So, you're leaving." Oliver said and Sara nodded after she told him and Laurel the news.

"Saving Star City is your mission Ollie, not mine. Protecting the timeline is mine." Sara said.

"Still, you should tell dad." Laurel said.

"How can I tell him without revealing the secrets?" Sara asked.

"It's simple, we wake him up. We could use a contact in the SCPD." Oliver said.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Sara asked.

"He deserves to know the truth. Especially since he's finally got his greatest wish. Both of his daughters are alive again. Plus, I think Laurel needs to have a conversation with him considering how bad he got after she died." Oliver said and Laurel sighed.

"He started drinking again?" Laurel asked.

"Thea ended up having to send him to rehab." Oliver said.

"Oh god." Laurel said.

"Yeah, he blamed himself for what happened more than the rest of us, but then again, he's not the only one." Oliver said.

"It wasn't your fault either Ollie." Laurel said.

"I wasn't just talking about me. John shot his own brother because of what happened to you. I saw what it did to him. He was willing to go to prison for something he didn't do to atone for your death." Oliver said.

"I'll talk to him too, but Sara, dad deserves to know the truth." Laurel said.

"Okay." Sara agreed.

"You can wait until tomorrow to leave right?" Laurel asked.

"Yep." Sara said, since they didn't leave for two days.

"Great." Laurel said.

* * *

The next morning, Laurel entered the precinct to find her father working hard.

"Hey dad." Laurel said with a smile.

"Laurel, what a nice surprise." Quentin said with a smile as he hugged his daughter.

"Hey, is there somewhere we can talk? Privately?" Laurel asked.

"Yeah, my shift is actually almost over, I'll talk to Pike, see if I can take off a little early." Quentin said as Laurel slipped the memory ring.

"You sure he'll let you do that?" Laurel asked.

"Sara came back from the dead, I'm sure he'll be willing to grant me a little leeway to spend some time with her." Quentin said and Laurel nodded.

* * *

"So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Quentin asked when they returned to Laurel's apartment.

"This." Laurel said as she pressed the memory ring up against Quentin's arm, effectively waking him up. She was impressed that he didn't pass out like she had.

"What the hell just happened?" Quentin demanded.

"We woke you up to the truth." Oliver said as he entered the room from putting William down for a nap.

"Oliver. For should I say, Green Arrow?" Quentin asked and Oliver smiled.

"Oliver in public. It's good to have you back." Oliver said as he and Quentin shook hands before he turned back to his daughter.

"Are you my Laurel?" Quentin asked and since she'd been brought up to speed on the whole Black Siren thing, Laurel understood why he'd ask that.

"Yeah dad, it's me." Laurel said with a smile as Quentin threw his arms around her and hugged her tightly and actually cried into her shoulder.

"I missed you so much baby." Quentin wept as Laurel rubbed soothing circles into his back.

"Hey dad, we're both here now. We're okay. And it wasn't your fault." Laurel said.

"But if I hadn't had thrown in with Damien Darhk." Quentin began.

"He would've killed me either way because I'm the Black Canary. It wasn't your fault." Laurel said as she tried to calm him down.

"And yet you're still going to be the Black Canary?" Quentin asked.

"She's who I am. The best version of me. A hero." Laurel said.

"And she's also the best of us. Besides, we won't have to worry about Darhk this time around." Oliver said.

"Why?" Quentin asked.

"Because Sara is also aware of what's going on and the way she got her freedom from the League this time was by killing Darhk. We don't have to worry about him again." Oliver said and Quentin sighed in relief.

"That's good to know. Speaking of Sara, where is she?" Quentin asked.

"She's packing. She got recruited for the Legends again." Oliver said.

"Still can't believe that's what they're calling themselves." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"Thea had a similar reaction." Oliver said with a chuckle.

"I'll talk to her, but Oliver, there's something else I need to know." Quentin said.

"What?" Oliver asked.

"Black Siren, did she?" Quentin asked and Oliver understood what he was asking.

"Yeah, she did. You were right, there was good in her and while she struggled to overcome her past at times, Felicity especially, helped her move forward. She even took up the Black Canary mantle." Oliver said and Quentin smiled.

"So, my evil doppelganger was redeemed?" Laurel asked.

"She was never truly evil Laurel, she was just lost. We helped her find her way back to who she was before she became Black Siren." Oliver said.

"I'm just glad to know that there was good in her, though I'll definitely take my Laurel over her." Quentin said and Oliver smiled.

"So will I." Oliver said as he kissed Laurel's forehead.

"Have you talked to Felicity?" Quentin asked, since he didn't want his daughter to get hurt by Oliver again.

"Yeah. She, John and Thea are all aware like you are and I've already talked to her and we've agreed that we're better off as friends then as lovers. She's actually dating Tommy now." Oliver assured him.

"Good. This version of you, I don't mind Laurel dating, since I know that there's no one better for her or my grandson. It's weird to think of William as my grandson." Quentin said.

"Imagine being his mother." Laurel pointed out.

"Fair enough. This is going to take some getting used to." Quentin said.

"Yeah, there's still stuff I need to bring you both up to speed on from after you died." Oliver said.

"Well then, let's get started." Quentin said and Oliver nodded as they sat down on the couch and Oliver began to tell them about everything they'd missed.


	16. Chapter 16

"Wow, sounds like I missed a lot." Laurel said when Oliver finished bringing her and her dad up to speed.

"Yeah." was all Oliver could say.

"And tell me again why you recruited this Dinah Drake?" Laurel asked, still trying to wrap her head around who her successor was.

"She seemed like an ideal candidate and I was trying to keep my promise to you." Oliver said.

"I get that, I really do, but still, it sounds like the reason things got so bad between your team and the new team was because of her. I'm not saying that she wasn't a hero, I just think that she wasn't the best choice." Laurel said and Oliver chuckled.

"Maybe. But that doesn't matter anymore since we have the real Black Canary back." Oliver said and Laurel smiled as they kissed.

"It's gonna take me awhile to get used to seeing that again." Quentin said.

"What about the idea that you're a grandfather?" Laurel asked and Quentin chuckled.

"That part I don't mind as much. The fact that I got to live to meet my grandchildren is enough." Quentin said.

"You're not the only one. My mom is alive." Oliver said.

"You should wake her up." Laurel said.

"What do you mean?" Oliver asked.

"Ollie, Moira knew that you were the Arrow. If she remembers, then she'll know that she won't have to protect you and Thea and she can pull out of the Undertaking. Not to mention, the whole Emiko situation." Laurel said.

"Maybe." Oliver agreed, since he had to admit, she had a point.

"Anyways, you planning on recruiting anyone else?" Quentin asked.

"John, Thea and Felicity are all awake and all of them have been recruited. I'm planning on recruiting Roy as well." Oliver said.

"Maybe you should Rene to that list too, since honestly Oliver, he reminded me a lot of you." Quentin said.

"I don't know about Rene." Oliver said.

"Oliver, we both know that it's only a matter of time until he puts that hockey mask back on. Better to have him on the team. And from what you told me, after you went to prison, he's the only one who kept on trying to complete the mission. I think that if anyone deserves to be on the team, it's him and I'm not just saying that because I've always had a bit of a soft spot for the kid." Quentin said and Oliver chuckled at that.

"That is a good point. I'll think about it." Oliver said.

* * *

The next day, Roy Harper entered his home to find someone else waiting for him.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Roy asked as Oliver stood up.

"Oliver Queen. Why are you breaking into my house?" Roy asked.

"We need to talk Roy." Oliver said.

"About what?" Roy asked.

"This." Oliver said as he pressed the memory ring up against Roy's arm, waking him up.

"Whoa." Roy said.

"Welcome back Roy." Oliver said.

"That was intense." Roy said.

"Tell me about it." Oliver said.

"Hey, at least I've got two arms again." Roy said and Oliver chuckled.

"True. So, you ready to suit up." Oliver asked.

"Always. Who else is suiting up with us?" Roy asked.

"Laurel, John, Thea and Felicity. I've also woken up Quentin." Oliver said.

"Thea." Roy said, looking a bit uneasy.

"I thought you'd be happy about that." Oliver said.

"Oliver, the last time I saw Thea, I left her kind of abruptly." Roy said and now Oliver understood.

"You're worried about an awkward reunion?" Oliver asked.

"Or any kind of reunion. I want to be her boyfriend again, but I'm not sure if she'll forgive me or if she'll react the way you would." Roy said.

"Only you'll know is if you find out. But I have to admit, Thea seemed pretty happy when I told her. Just remember, she's still 17 right now, so it's technically illegal for you to date her." Oliver said.

"Any chance you could make your mom remember me so that way she doesn't have me arrested for dating Thea?" Roy asked and Oliver chuckled.

"I've already been thinking about it. If my mom remembers, then she'll know that she can get out of bed with Merlyn, since if Malcolm comes after us, between Thea and I, we'll take him down. Though things are slightly different this time." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Roy asked.

"Malcolm has already created the Thanatos Guild." Oliver said.

"Perfect." Roy said.

"At least this time we can take them out as a whole team." Oliver said and Roy nodded.

"Where's the base now?" Roy asked.

"The foundry. Cisco's working on building the bunker." Oliver said.

"Great. He'll also get to make my suit." Roy said.

"I wonder if he'll ever get tired of that." Oliver asked and they both chuckled, knowing that wasn't likely.


	17. Chapter 17

"Oliver, what an unexpected surprise." Moira said pleasantly when Raisa showed her son into the parlor.

"There's something we need to talk about." Oliver said.

"Okay, please sit down." Moira said as she gestured for Oliver to join her on the couch.

"I know about the Undertaking." Oliver, said, shocking her, since that was the last thing she expected him to say.

"How, how do you know?" Moira asked.

"You'll know in a second." Oliver said as he tapped the memory ring against her arm.

"What was that?" Moira asked when the memories, including the memory of her own death, finished flashing before her eyes.

"That was me restoring your memories of how things were." Oliver said.

"I remember now." Moira said.

"You remember how I know about the Undertaking." Oliver asked and Moira nodded.

"That, and more importantly, I remember that you're a hero and that I could not be prouder to call you my son." Moira said and Oliver smiled as they hugged.

"I missed you so much mom." Oliver said and Moira smiled.

"I remember my own death. That's new." Moira said.

"I promise you, this time Slade will not get a chance to lay a finger on you. I beat him before and now I've got even more experience. There's not a move he's got that I don't know how to counter. But mom, I woke you up so you'd remember that you don't need to stay in bed with Merlyn to protect us. Thea and I can take care of ourselves." Oliver said.

"What do you mean?" Moira asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Malcolm brought Thea into this life after you died. He trained her, gave her a very similar skill set as myself and then about a year later, despite my protests, she joined my team. I called her Speedy." Oliver said and Moira actually chuckled.

"So, your sister is a vigilante?" Moira asked.

"She tried walking away from it multiple times, but it never lasted. Like me, she found this life to bring out the best in her." Oliver said.

"So both of my children are heroes. I guess that means that I did something right." Moira said with a smile.

"Mom, I know about Emiko." Oliver said.

"What?" Moira asked.

"About a year before the crisis, Emiko came into my life as my enemy because of what you and dad did to her and her mother." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I am not proud of what I did to them, but at the time, I thought I was doing what was best for our family. I realize now that I was wrong. But I have to know, did Emiko ever come around?" Moira asked and Oliver nodded.

"She did, right before she died. This time I can save her, show her that she has a place in our family." Oliver said.

"She should've had one all along. Your father wanted to be there for her, but I wouldn't let her." Moira said and Oliver could tell that his mother was truly repentant for what she did.

"You can tell her that yourself when I find her and restore her memories." Oliver said.

"Oliver, I can't pull out of the Undertaking. Malcolm already took your father from me and you and Thea can't keep looking over your shoulders forever and what if he tries to make a move on Walter again. I just got my family back, I can't lose it again." Moira said.

"I will deal with Malcolm. I've done it before and I will do it again. Even if there is a tiny bit of good in him." Oliver said reluctantly.

"What are you talking about?" Moira asked.

"The way Malcolm really died, he stepped on landmine to save Thea's life. It's a long story you can ask her about, but honestly, that doesn't change anything. Malcolm and I will come to blows and when we do, I'm going to kill him. And this time, I'm gonna make it stick." Oliver said.

"As much as I want to get out of bed with Malcolm, I can't risk him doing something to my family." Moira said.

"Mom, Malcolm has been making your life a living a hell for years. It's time to take that power away from him. Show him that you're strong enough not to bend to him anymore. Because mom, Thea and I, we both got our strength from you." Oliver said.

"Maybe. I'll think about it." Moira said and Oliver nodded, knowing that was probably the best he was going to get from her at the moment, though Oliver was certain that this time she'd do the right thing.

"Maybe we could have John shadow Walter a bit if you do decide to pull out of the Undertaking." Oliver said and Moira nodded consideringly as she hugged him before showing him out.


	18. AN

**I know I have a bad habit of doing this, but I am putting an end to the Multiverse Reborn series, since I am no longer as passionate about it as I was. I'll have a new version up soon and for now at least, I'll be leaving this one up on both Fanfiction and Wattpad. Hope you guys understand.**

**-Lauriverfanboy1**


End file.
